elementchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocodillian
Crocodillians are cold blooded, lizard like reptiles that live on Kipnicora in the mid-quadrixie. They have theappearence of a crocodile standing on it's hind legs, but with longer limbs. Contracted on the walls of the inner throat are tentacles composed of mucus, about 8 to 10 of them. These tentacles enlongate when capturing prey, wrapping around the victim and pulling the victim down to the stomach, where it is preserved in a jelly like substance until it can be digested. The victim may remain alive in the Crocodillian for over a week before it is digested. Male Crocodillians usually dress in only tunics made of hides or bones from prey, but will dress in a heavy armor in war. A long mane runs down its back, presumeably for attracting mates, and it differentiates male from female. Their culture is similar to the Native Americans, as they are advanced in technology but choose to wear simple clothing and live in ordinary villages. They are the natives of their planet. {| class="toc" id="toc" | * * Appearencehttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/aliens/images/e/ef/Crocodillian.pngA hungry Crocodillian watching its prey. Added by Austin the Weird Male Crocodillians look more like alligators than crocodiles standing on their hind legs. The limbs, though, are longer than a croc's, with visible muscular structure. It stands about 8 feet high, with a dinosaur like head and short snout. Lying on the sides of the head are two abnormally enlongated eyes, squinted and yellow with eyeshine, but with human like pupils. Males have manes, usually black in color that stretches from between the eyes down to the tail. It's muscular body gives it a frightening appearence, with visible abdominable muscles. It has a fairly long, reptile like tail, which connects to the lower back right below the mane. Teeth are extremely sharp, and like the claws, are used for cutting prey and swallowing it. Though the mouth looks like a short-snouted crocodile's, it's jaws can open to nearly a 75 degree angle, showing its huge abyss of a throat. Internal functionshttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=2Edit Sticking to the walls of the lining of the inner throat are tendrils composed of pure mucus, which, when prey is caught, is regurgitated by the Crocodillian, wrapping around its prey. The Crocodillian then pulls its unlucky dinner into its mouth. Instead of muscles pushing the food from the throat to the stomach, the Crocodillian simply drags the prey into its throat and down to its belly. The victim is preserved in a yellow, jelly like liquid untill it is digested one week later. Studies haven't shown what this yellow substance is, but it is filled with weak enzymes, is non toxic, is an extrodinaraly preservative, and it has a low acidic property. The result of the low quality of acid is it takes 3 or four days to digest smaller prey, and about 6 to 7 days for a human. The substance does, however, have a drowsy effect, tiring the prey out within minutes of being inside it. The Crocodillian has a germinating and never ending hunger, which is why it can devour five humans whole without getting full. This is because the stomach capacity can expand up to 3 times, holding large amounts of food. Because of its jaws and large throat capacity, it can swallow a human whole without chewing. Once the Crocodillian has fully digested its meal, it excretes, and hunts for its next food source. Since trying to drink water with tentacles would be rather difficult, it submerges itself in water, and involuntarily, its muscles begin to pull on its poures, making them suck in small amounts of water. This water is absorbed into the skin and is distributed to other parts of the body. Although cold water is much more refreshing, the Crocodillian can only submerge in warm water because it is cold blooded. Being in water with chlorine or other chemicals can make it ill, because of its low tolorence of toxins and chemicals, and its inability to sweat. All Crocodillians have a greenish colored blood. This is caused by yellow blood cells with a blue nucleus, making the blood look (from the naked eye) a neon green color. It is said to have two hearts: one on one side of the chest, and one on the other. The hearts are about the size of bowling balls, and weigh about 3 pounds each. While Crocodillians appear very strong and healthy, they have a very bad immune system. This causes many to get deathly ill from the slightest disease. Culturehttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=3Edit The culture of Crocodillans is similar to the Native Americans'. They use transportational vehicles like space craft, but dress in unadvanced clothing and live in small villages. This is due to traditional custums, as they have lived as Natives for the past 7,000 years. They are divided into tribes: the cankatan, the poblae, the smotachi, the tawiki, and many, many more. It is typical for male Crocodillians wear a kilt of enemy hides and fur, for generally two reasons. One reason is that it covers the loin area, and the other reason is that it symbolizes the enemy slain. Females wear long shirts that stretch down to the knees that are made from enemy hide. In general, clothing is made from the same material as the Native Americans used. And, like the Tonkawa Indians, most tribes of Crocodillians have turned cannibalistic. The main problem of the Crocodillians is that they do not have 'gods' and rather worship themselves, as they rely on the greeks to do this also. The greeks praised the Crocodillians more from fear, but the Crocodillians thought they were the highest power. This leads to a great deal of fights in their tribes, because males can often be found fighting over the title of Hades. The Hades is the commanding chief officer, which means that the Crocodillians usually have to choose the Hades out of a wide variety. The most powerful, bloodthirsty and strong Crocodillian is choosen to be Hades. Once Hades is chosen, and the Crocodillians bring back their next captives from Earth, Hades wins the pleasure of eating all the meat. If their are more captives than he can eat, the rest of the Hades' tribe may divide it equally among themselves. There is one Hades per tribe. Although it seems that the Hades receives everything good, it is not actually like that. The Hades is not in complete control of everything, as he only rules over most of the tribe's major problems. The figures not in governing power are forced to hunt for their meat, as the crocodillans have a bad economical system that results in most of the crocodillians being poorly fed and malnurished. This is why most are forced to hunt for their food. As a young crocodillian reaches its puberty stages, it begins to grow the long mohawk-looking mane that extends from between its enlongated eyes down to its tail. The mane is used to attract mates as well as distinct a full grown crocodillian from a young one. Once the young crocodillian begins growing its mane, it is considered to be going through the transformation of adulthood, which requires a large feast and, like some Native American tribes, sun dancing. The sun dance involves the traditional, which is where strings are, on one end, connected to a sun pole and the other end of the strings are connected to the crocodillian's chest. The crocodillian begins to dance and move around the pole until the strings are ripped out, tearing out the crocodillian's two tendons. This usually leaves two scars, which are considered to be highly brave to have in the crocodillian's culture. If a crocodillian is too afraid to do this, he is considered a coward. Once the crocodillian's tendons have been removed, it is said that he has acheived manhood. Once the crocodillian has acheived manhood, it is then ellegible for it to start hunting. Hunting involves patience and accuracy, as this helps the crocodillian succeed in catching its prey. When he has fully matured, he has his maximum testosterone level and is aggressive. This aggressivness can be applied in war, where he can fight and kill. In Greek Mythologyhttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=4Edit In Greek mythology, the god of the underworld is Hades. Back in the fifth century, the Crocodillians would visit Earth every month or so and abduct people as sacrifices and take them to their home planet one wormhole away. River Styx was what the greeks conisidered the passageway to the underworld, which we now know they meant space. While the greeks who were abducted had no idea they had left their home planet, they apparently thought the swaying and rocking of the shuttle meant they were on the water, floating down a river, when actually they were in space, flying to a different galaxy. Once the shuttle landed on the Crocodillian's home planet, Tartarus (it got it's name from the greeks), the captives were taken off the ship and onto the planet's ground. Since Tartarus is so close to its galaxies star, it is usually extremely hot and burning with fire. This is why the greeks associated Tartarus with fire. Next the captives where taken to the Crocodillian's ruler, Hades, to be eaten. Cerberus, the three headed dog that, according to the greeks, guards the gates of Hades, is actually some kind three headed alien that guards the shuttle. It looks like a three headed, who is always angry and vicious and ready to attack. Warhttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=5Edit The Marinehttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=6Edit The Marine, the alien the greeks mistook for poseidon, is the Croc's well known rival. The Crocodillians often go into war with this species, determining which planet is the battleground. Once they have chosen a date, the two E.T.s go to war. These wars occur constantly, since the two species quarrel interminably. The Crocodillian dresses in a heavy armor for battle, while the Marine choses to dress in a bodysuit, with a mask that views in infragreen. As a result of being semi aquatic, both creatures can swim and both can stand on land, although most battles between the two usually occur on land. http://images.wikia.com/aliens/images/a/ac/Trilid_Swarm.JPGCrocodillians at war with the Marines. Added by Somarinoa Diseasehttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=7Edit Influenzahttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=8Edit lychthrogh lyticulishttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=9Edit Because of the Crocodillian's weak immune system, it is often very ill. One of the most common diseases it gets is a type of influenza called lychthrogh lyticulis. This is can be fatal, as it ranges from benign to extreme. It is caused by the parasite mukin. A mukin is an endoparasite that chews through the skin of its host and squirms deeper into its body, while feeding off the bloodstream. Some mukin carry lychthrogh lyticulis, and if this influenza is passed on to the host through the bloodstream, it is likely the host may receive it. Lychthrogh lyticulis is contageous, and is responsible for one tenth of the deaths of Crocodillians. rammescis anterohttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=10Edit This desease type is very rare on kipnicora, but it is yet a disease fatal to crocodillians. Once the virus becomes active, there is no helping the infected host. This is also caused by mukin, as they tend to carry a lot of diseases. Not only mukin carry rammescis, but other things, too. A crocodillian can also be infected by raw meat, as they do not cook the meat they consume. Rammescis causes insanity, which is why it is so dangerous. The infected host may turn cannabalistic, attack a companion, experience a growing hunger, and loss of sanity. It is able to infect most creatures on kipnicora and humans, however, Zyfarians are immune. Languagehttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=11Edit Alphabethttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=12Edit The Crocodillian alphabet is a random jumble of lines, each representing a different letter of the alphabet. It is a very sophisticated tongue, complete with grammar rules, punctuation, and a numeral system. The diagram below is a modern day representation of the Crocodillian alphabet, although the Crocodillian's early language was the greek alphabet, which they helped the greeks create. The greek language includes alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon, eta, theta, iota, kappa, lambda, mu, nu, xi, omicron, pi, rho, sigma, tau, upsilon, phi, chi, psi, ''and ''omega. The modern characters are pronounced the same, but have different symbols. After all, all languages evolve over the years. Crocodillians Mukinhttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=13Edit Mukin are bloodthirsty endoparasites that feed off the bloodstream. They are very attracted to Crocodillian blood, as it gives off an aroma humans cannot sense. A Crocodillian can host mukin by eating raw meat, or eating another creature hosting mukin. Once the mukin are transported to a new host, they immediately start squirming through the body to find the bloodstream. Though mukin have very poor eyesight, their keen sense of smell leads them directly to the bloodstream. They have extremely sharp pincers, just in case they need to chew through bone to get to a blood source. Once they find it, they sink their teeth into it and begin to suck the blood. Just a few mukin are harmless, but several may cause death by giving the host one of the many diseases they are known to carry or giving the host severe blood loss. Mukin are not attracted to human blood, but if in contact will consume it. It is the same with other creatures. diseases they carryhttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=14Edit See disease '''section. Cell anatomyhttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=15Edit DNAhttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=16Edit Crocodillian blood is a light green color because of the yellow cells and blue nucleus, but if we take a closer look, than we can see the genetic code. It rests inside the nucleus, where it is formed by amino acids. However, a crocodillian's DNA has a five base pairs instead of rour: Adenine, Guanine, Thymine, Cytosine, and Dymine. Dymine is the base pair that can be linked with any other base, including itself. Scientists call this a '''super gene. Dymine is only carried by crocodillians, which is useful for determining whether or not a dead carcass is a crocodillian or not. Scientists first use carbon 14 dating to find how long the creature was alive, then run a DNA test to see if there are dymine base pairs. The crocodillian also has a very specific characteristic, as most of the creatures from kipnicora have this: it is a cylindrical helix. This is unlike a double helix, as it has proteins spiraling in the shape of a cylinder instead of a double helix. The cylindrical helix is made entirely from proteins, though it does have a phosphat and sugar base added. The helix is used to protect the DNA and secure it, and to prevent mutations, which is why crocodillians have less mutations that humans. When the DNA is copied, the cylinder simply unraveles, revealing the genetic code, and the process is completely human-like from there. Although the green blood appears to be normal (despite the color), it actually has no known blood type. Most Crocodillians are what humans call a type x, and a few are y's or z's. chlorophyllhttp://aliens.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crocodillian&action=edit&section=17Edit Like plants here on Earth, the crocodillian has chloroplasts in its cells. The chloroplasts produce chlorophyll, the sole thing that makes plants green. This is why the crocodillian's skin is a greenish color. Strangely, it does not need the chlorophyll to produce glucose, as it feeds off things it actually consumes. The chlorophyll is only used to tint the skin. Without this greenish pigment, the Crocodillian's skin would be clear and translucent. Crocodillians receive this from being exposed to sunlight. cell wall Also like plants, the crocodillian has a cell wall. The cell wall protects the cell, keeping out viruses. Although you would think this helps the cell, it is actually not strong enough to prevent the crocodillian's main disease,' lychthrogh lyticulis' (see diseases section for more info). Even though the cell wall is fairly strong, the outer coating is easy for a virus to imitate, so it simply passess through the cytoplasm as a natural organelle, and then 'hijacks' the cell. The cell wall is ten times less effective than a plant's.